An, Ann n Anny
An, Ann n Anny is an Ed, Edd n Eddy fanseries, and portrays the characters genderbent. While it describes itself to be just like Ed, Edd n Eddy, most of the artwork and comics focus on the Ans and Kankers. There're also some noticeable differences applied to the characters and their relationships. Artwork was first published on Oktober 2, 2007 at Deviantart. The titular characters have gone through a couple design changes. Characters An The female Ed. She is 14 years old. While she is not intelligent or tidy, she's considered to be cute and have a sense of appreciated innocence. Like Ed, she has a love for animals, comics, and horror movies. As she still thinks boys have "cooties", she isn't charmed by Jay Kanker's occasionally normal approaches, but at the same time makes exceptions for the fair-haired Nate and always wants hugs from her little brother, Sam. It mostly implies she just wants nothing to do with Jay, despite the two being similar in many ways. Her future is identical to Ed's, but she and Jay will have only 2 children; named Shelly and Nester. She has short orange hair, wears a short green jacket, a red/white striped low-collar long-sleeved sweater, blue pants and black shoes. Her eyes are brown. ---- Ann The female Edd. Everyone calls her "Double N". Her full name is Anna-Marie and her middle name is "Larson", opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". She is 13 years old. She is intelligent and has a passion for science and bugs. She often tries to guide her friends through life, but doesn't expect them to ever listen to her. While she knows better than to give the Kankers the time of day, her "Kanker boyfriend" manages to trick her just as easily, since Larie knows to play on her sensitive side by crying fake tears when getting denied attention. Her future is identical to Edd's, but she and Larie will have 5 children; named Lincoln, Larmar, Laurie, Larry and Larson. She has medium-long black hair, and wears a black and white-striped bandana, red shirt, purple skirt, red stockings and cyan shoes. When she unties her bandana, she appears to have tangled up, messy, short hair. Not until she's an teenager does she have long hair like Edd. Her eyes are green. ---- Anny The female Eddy. Her middle name is "Skeeter", opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". She is 12 years old. Anny dreams of wealth and eternal youth. She always looks sure of herself, can be quite selfish, and is hard to discourage, but most of her personality is a facade. Anny is always striving to look beautiful -especially with the intention to "beat" Karen- and grows up being rather focused on her imperfections. While she has this drive early in life, it takes her till her adult years to become curvy and well-accustomed to make-up. While Eddy likes disco, Tom Jones and chick magazines, Anny is portrayed to be more of a 90s girl; with teen idol and Backstreet Boys posters covering her bedroom walls and teen magazines hidden under her bed. Unlike Eddy and Lee, Anny and Tee share an early romance, but she rejects him because he's a Kanker and believes her friends will abandon her and her (imaginary) reputation will crumble if she chooses to date him. After she blows Tee off, she responds to his presence the same way as always, but secretly keeps pictures of him in her room. As an adult, Anny starts her own loan business named "Got Anny Bucks?". Eddy likes to trick his customers and trap them in debts, but Anny has a more honest approach, though sets up stern rules, creating just as many tears. Unlike Eddy, she's never been shot or threatened, but her position and unforgiving way of negotiating make people dislike her, including her own employees. Anny accepts Tee after Ann calls her up to inform her of her own relationship with Larie, and the initially shocked Anny gets reassured by her that she would've never minded if she and Tee dated, giving Anny a mental green light to officially hook up with Tee. She and Tee will have 2 children; named Nick L.] and Beck]. She has long pink hair with three hairs sticking out at the front, wears a lot of blue eyeshadow, red lipstick, and a yellow top, red shoes, and blue pants with a white belt. Her eyes are blue. ---- Karen The female Kevin. She is 13 years old. While Kevin is a jock, his female counterpart is a cheerleader who thinks appearance is above everything. She has claimed that the Ans disgust her, and calls them "tramps" opposed to Kevin's "dorks", which implies that Karen's main reason she hates them is just mean-spirited and has more to do with their appearance. She especially has strive with Anny and often bullies her for being "ugly" and "fat". It continues on till their teenage years, but after Tee Kanker danced with Anny, Karen started getting harrassed by him for it. While she always threatens to go to the principal, she is too afraid to do so, but at the same time doesn't learn from her actions and keeps arguing with Anny. After high school, she leaves everything behind to pursue a career as a supermodel, but after years of being starved to death on command and having suffered in the business, she returns to Peach Creek and the friends she abandoned. Kevin has a similar failure story, but was an army mechanic. She has long brown/orange hair, wears red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, a pink hat, green short top, black shorts, white socks and black shoes. Her eyes are brown. ---- Nate The male Nazz. He is 13 years old. While Nazz is a cheerleader, her male counterpart is a jock. Nate is an "everyone's friend" and that in combination with his good looks makes him all girls' favourite. He likes everyone to be happy, which is why he tends to defend the Ans whenever Karen scolds them, but at the same time tries to excuse Karen's behaviour towards them. He has a crush on Karen, but because she usually devotes all of her attention to herself and her looks, he hardly gets through to her. As an adult, Nate becomes a gym teacher at Peach Creek Jr. High. Like Nazz, Karen's disappearance made him skeptic of her and he wanted nothing to do with her for a long time. He has blond messy hair, wears a white shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, purple pants, and black shoes. His eyes are blue. ---- Rachel The female Rolf. She is 14 years old. She is a hardworking girl who was raised to respect her traditions. Everyone seems to be very patient with her, despite her sometimes rough personality. Karen is her best friend. Her future is identical to Rolf's. She has medium-length blue hair, wears a red and yellow dress with a blue apron, and red rubber boots. Of all the female characters, she is the only one with a developed chest. Her eyes are dark blue. ---- Jamie The female Jimmy. She is 8 years old. Like Jimmy, she is fragile and easily scared. She has an obsession with her best friend, Sam, and never leaves his side. She gets jealous when Sam gives attention to other girls and can be very sly and spiteful when feeling cornered. Her future is identical to Jimmy's. She has light blonde curly hair in a ponytail, braces, and wears a cyan shirt, white skirt, black belt, and black shoes. Her eyes are light blue. ---- Sam The male Sarah. His actual name is Sammy. He is 8 years old. He is loud and gets easily annoyed, especially by An and Anny, but shows a different side of him towards his best friend, Jamie, and tries to appear equally nice towards his secret crush, Ann. He has short orange hair, wears a pink tank top, blue pants and red shoes. His eyes are green. ---- Jenny The female Jonny. She is 12 years old. Though friendly and tolerant, the others consider her to be a nutjob and rather don't get involved with her and Plank. Sadly enough for them, Jenny always looks for opportunities to join them in their games. While Plank's name stayed unchanged, Plank is seen female in Jenny's eyes and her appearance is identical to the make-over the Kankers gave the original Plank in "Know It All Ed" (as seen here). Her future is identical to Jonny's. She has brown, short side swept hair, wears a white shirt, blue shorts and sandals with a pink band. Her eyes are brown. ---- Tee Kanker The male Lee. He was named after one of his father's high school friends; nicknamed "T-Bone". He is 14 years old. Tee is the first born son of Bobby Kanker and abandoned son of Beth, who was also his father's first girlfriend. Despite the bad conclusion to the relationship, Tee was a wanted child. Even so, he suffered most out of his brothers and was born in extreme poverty. He was born in an alleyway and used to live on the streets with his father, until they finally had enough money to rent a trailer. Tee is the leader of the group and never takes "no" for an answer, let alone a suggestion. He is obsessed over the little Anny and enjoys scaring her, but at the same time, doesn't like to see her sad. He protects her behind the scenes, and after he and Anny shared a moment at a school party, he made it his job to threaten her nemesis, Karen. Nobody knows about the favour, as he nor Karen mention it to anyone. At this school party, he invited Anny to dance with him after finding her upset in the hallway, which defined their relationship from that moment on, even though Anny claimed he misread her intentions and blew him off right away. While Tee's appearance is intimidating, he has kind and intense eyes, though not not many people are able to see them through his thick hair. Because of Anny's short height she usually can, but after the incident purposely avoids his gaze and awkwardly positions herself whenever they meet. His future is identical to Lee's, but Tee's upbeat personality doesn't get much response from Anny and it's a phone call from Ann that motivates Anny to give in to him. He and Anny will have 2 children; named Nick L.] and Beck]. He has half-curly reddish orange hair, wears a tattered polka dotted shirt, dark blue pants, purple shoes, and a black chain for a belt. His eyes are black. ---- Larie Kanker The male Marie. He was named after one of his father's high school friends; nicknamed "Le Cri". He is 13 years old. Larie is the second son of Bobby Kanker and abandoned son of Babbette, who was his second girlfriend. Larie was an unexpected child, as many months had already passed after his father had broken up with Babbette and he found Larie on his doorstep with a note that claimed the baby was his. As Babbette had many boyfriends, Larie's father thought for a long time Larie wasn't his son. Because of his mother's many partners, there's a chance Larie has half-siblings he doesn't know about. Larie has a handful of sexual harassment and is a talented manipulator. He is cocky and impossible to get to cooperate. Ann is the only person he shows tolerance for. While Marie tends to keep a distance when in a jealous state, as seen in "Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" and "May I Have This Ed", Larie has a more violent and direct approach. Larie also grows up to be an equally feared mob boss, but when Ann gets attacked by his gang one night, and during their first date discovers he was the leader of that same gang, she gets urged to create a couch potato out of him as a subtle attempt to keep him away from the streets and his criminal past; explaining Larie's weight gain in his later life, while Marie gets fat as a result of her pregnancy. He and Ann will have 5 children; named Lincoln, Larmar, Laurie, Larry and Larson. He has blue messy hair, wears a black tank top, green pants, black shoes, a black wristband on his left wrist and a black chain for a belt. His eyes are black. ---- Jay Kanker The male May. He was named after one of his father's high school friends; nicknamed "JJ". He is 12 years old. Jay is Bobby Kanker's third and last born son, and the son of the late Rhoda. Jay was the only scheduled child out of the three brothers, and Bobby and his mother wanted to marry and form a family with the five of them, but Rhoda encountered problems during child birth and she died on the hospital bed. While Jay easily gets caught up in the moment created by his brothers, he tries to be more romantic toward his love interest, An, but his roughness and clumsiness doesn't make him more charming than Tee and Larie. Despite him having similar interests to An, she wants nothing to do with him. Jay is the most emotional out of the two brothers and becomes very careless and destructive when angry. His future is identical to May's, but he and An will have only 2 children; named Shelly and Nester. He has blond hair, buckteeth, wears a grey shirt, red shorts, yellow socks, red shoes, and a black chain for a belt. His eyes are black. ---- Anny's sister The female Eddy's brother. Her name is Tammy, opposed to Eddy's brother's unofficial Terry. She is 20 years old. Anny's sister is much like Karen in the sense she cares about appearance and teases Anny about hers. She is abusive like Eddy's brother and the type of character that only looks appealing at first glance. Boys like Nate and the Kanker brothers had a small crush on Tammy when they first heard about her from Anny and met up with her at the Mondo A-Go Go park. While Eddy's brother got taken care of by Ed in the movie, it were the Kanker brothers who beat up Anny's sister before the situation escalated, which resulted to the observing children to judge them unfairly and seeing them as the ones who acted out of line. While Tammy never got to show her true colours because of their quick response, Anny defended the Kankers by explaining her relationship with her hostile sister. She has long pink hair, wears purple eye shadow, golden earrings, red lipstick, fake red nails, a yellow cyan striped top, a red jacket, brown cap, grey boots, and grey shorts with a white belt. Her body is fairly identical to Anny's adult figure, but less big and detailed. Her eyes are blue. Trivia *An, Ann n Anny was the first Ed, Edd n Eddy series created by the artist. *Larie used to be named "Lary". *Nate used to be named "Buzz". *Karen used to be named "Claire". *Ann's second name is "Larson" in order to make an association with Larie's name. *There exists an unpublished, storyboarded love story/music video starring Anny and Tee. In 2014 a comic was published that was a small reference to this storyboard (http://vampiremeerkat.deviantart.com/art/An-Ann-n-Anny-Just-pretend-I-m-cute-448476708). See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy over the World (Collection of different Ed, Edd n Eddy versions/universes) *Old art design of all the characters *Fairy Queen (Fanfiction starring Ann and Larie) *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series